


Espoirs Déchus

by TheBlackWook



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD (implied), Unresolved Emotional Tension, post s1e26
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Alors que les Shadows viennent de perdre la finale de Galactik Football Cup face aux Snow Kids, Artegor rumine sa défaite et le destin a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac pour le faire ruminer son passé.
Relationships: Aarch & Artegor Nexus, Aarch/Artegor Nexus (Past)
Kudos: 3





	Espoirs Déchus

La défaite.

Il avait ce mot en horreur, il l'abhorrait. Saveur amère, cruauté d'un jeu qu'il ne peut plus contrôler directement; le sort lui échappe. C'est quand enfin sa cabine de coaching s'était vidée de ses invités surprise et non-désiré qu'il avait pu ruminer. A quoi cette intrusion avait-elle rimé, d'abord ? Qu'avait avoir Sinned dans cette sombre histoire ? Encore un coup de Aarch et de ses maudits Snow Kids, il en était sûr…

Ces satané gosses...

L'humiliation. Se faire battre par des gamins qui n'étaient même pas nés quand il jouait encore sur Akillian... Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant. Son rêve se dérobe à lui, une nouvelle fois.

Et le tout, dans un scénario sordide qui devait bien faire rire le destin, odieux personnage.

L'action... Ces passes... Ces flocons... Cette _neige_. Ses paumes portaient encore les marques de son pupitre, tant il l'avait agrippé de ses mains tremblantes et moites.

Il devait rentrer à l'hôtel et partir chez lui le plus tôt possible, se prendre quelques jours pour oublier toute cette histoire avant qu'elle ne devienne sa rage, son moteur et sa force pour les quatre longues années à venir.

Mais le destin semblait bien lui réserver un énième mauvais tour.

Alors qu'il se hâtait dans les couloirs du Genèse Stadium, il tomba nez à nez sur la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

Aarch bien sûr. Le grand et fair play Aarch. L'incroyable et talentueux Aarch. Aarch et ses beaux yeux clairs, bienveillants ou tempétueux, les phares d'une équipe, d'une planète, naviguant en eaux troubles.

Sa vue le dégoûtait.

« Artegor, le salua-t-il de ce ton affable qui ponctuait leurs entrevues. Il eu au moins la décence de ne pas sourire.

— Aarch... » Il appuya sur la dernière lettre dans une grimace.

Son rival le regarda pendant de longues secondes, semblant l'inspecter des pieds à la tête, dans un silence aussi étrange que gênant. Puis, enfin, il se risqua à ouvrir la bouche :

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Artegor ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer d'un rire presque mauvais face à l'incongruité de la question. Il n'était décidément toujours pas un grand maître des mots, cela n'avait au moins pas changé.

« Je viens de perdre la Galactik Football Cup. _Encore_ une fois, insista-t-il sur le mot, lourd de sens et de souvenirs pour les anciens coéquipiers qu'ils étaient. Comment veux-tu que je me sente ?!

— Je ne parlais pas de ça, je- Je voulais parler de cette action. De... De la neige. »

Artegor ne riait plus. 

Le regard d'Aarch était fuyant, son visage semblait avoir pris dix ans rien qu'en prononçant ces mots. Un visage marqué. Hanté. Voilà plus de dix ans qu'ils n'avaient plus parlé de la catastrophe ensemble. Voilà plus de dix ans qu'il n'en avait pas parlé tout court. Des souvenirs qu’il préférait enfouir au plus profond de lui chaque fois qu’ils refaisaient surface. Des marques indélébiles, cicatrices physiques et psychologiques d’un jeune homme qu’il s’était efforcé d’oublier. 

« Je- »

Artegor était à court de mot, la gorge nouée tandis que sous ses lunettes sombres, malgré tous ses efforts, ce match se rejouait inexorablement, incapable d’arrêter le film dans sa tête. Aarch devant lui, ce ballon tombant sur sa nuque, son pied qui repousse la balle… La faute… Le coup-franc… Les espoirs fous avant la tragédie cruelle.

« Pendant une seconde j'ai bien cru que... » Murmura-t-il presque pour lui même plutôt que son interlocuteur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un poids, chaud et réconfortant, sur son épaule. La main d'Aarch. Voilà longtemps qu’il n’avait plus senti le contact de qui que soit, et encore moins celui qui avait tant compté pour l’entraîneur des Shadows. Cela lui rappela quand… Non. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs, encore. Beaucoup trop de larmes versées et de rage consumée sur le terrain.

Il sursauta, comme brûlé par la peau d’Aarch à travers le velour de sa veste. Puis, ill le repoussa sans cérémonie, le charme rompu. Une défaite en Cup conjuguée à un passé qui se fait beaucoup trop vivace d’un coup, voilà un cocktail qu’il n’était pas prêt de boire de si tôt.

« Peu importe. Ça n'a plus aucune importance. »

Artegor tourna les talons et laissa Aarch seul dans le couloir. Cependant, il ne serait sans doute pas le seul à ouvrir une bouteille ce soir.

Un toast. Pour les espoirs déchus, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.


End file.
